


I. Me. You. We.

by missxip69



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Inaho, Cruhteo is a dick, Cute, Dom!Inaho, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is pretty damn OOC, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Inaho is so fucking badass, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Marriage, Mind Rape, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, OOC, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slaine is a great Momma, Smut, Sub!Slaine, Torture, kind of, they are so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: It comes to the Count's attention that young Slaine Troyard is able to get pregnant. In fact, he finds that Slaine only births males.How does he find this out? What will he do when he does? How was Slaine able to keep this a secret for so long? Will Slaine be able to fight back against those who come against him?*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	I. Me. You. We.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the characters are all slightly OOC. But, I mean, with the nature of this story, they kind of have to be. ^.^

"Mama..." the child calls in the dark, walking about the cold airship. "Mama!" Continuing to wander, he sits down and begins to cry. "Mama! Mama, where are you?"

"Oh, hello, there," someone says, crouching down on their knees in front of him. He glances up to see a kind-looking woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes. "What's your name? My name's Asseylum."

He looks down to his feet. "Mama tol... told me not to- not to talk to strangers."

"Your Mama is very wise. Are you looking for her?" The child nods. "May I help you find her? I might know her. What's her name?"

"Mama is Mama. I... don't know Mama's name."

"What does she look like?"

"Short, blonde hair. Blue eyes. Mama is tall, too."

Asseylum can't help but smile. That's at least 75% of their population. "Do you know how old your Mama is?"

"Oh, oh, Mama told me that before! Mama... Mama is..." Asseylum can see the cogs turn ing as he thinks. "Oh! Mama said when Mama had me, Mama was 13. I'm three."

"So, your Mama is sixteen?" She tries not to grimace at the knowledge of someone having a child at age thirteen. "Does that sound right?" He nods happily.

_The only one who fits that description, besides me, is Slaine... but he's male. Unless..._

"Your Mama's eyes, are they blue like the sky?"

He shakes his head. "Mama's eyes look like the sea."

She nods. Teal, then. "Is your Mama on this ship, or did you come by yourself?" _Stupid question, but I just n_ _eed to make sure. Male bearers are very, very rare. Those men who give birth and make it to term only male children, which is seen as extremely valuable by the entire world. There are only 1,400 known male-bearers alive in the world, so it is very unlikely. But... maybe..._

"No, Mama works on this ship with a really scary-looking man. Mama said his name was... Cruhteo." Asseylum breathes in sharply. "Why? Do you know him, Miss Asseylum?"

"I-"

"Neal!" Comes a whispered-shout. "Neal, where are you?" A mop of blonde hair comes around the corner. "Oh, Neal!"

"Mama!" The young boy calls, standing up and beginning to run toward Slaine.

Asseylum stands up, watching as Slaine embraces the boy, showering him with kisses. She can't help but smile at them, walking in their direction.

"Miss Asseylum talked to me and tried to help me find you, Mama."

Slaine blushes, holding Neal close. "Thank you for... for staying with him while he was lost."

"My pleasure," she tells them softly. She can see the tear stains on Slaine's cheeks - he was obviously terrified out of his mind. "Why don't we speak further in my rooms? We're awfully out in the open here."

*

If they had looked harder, they would've seen Cruhteo grinning sadistically from ear-to-ear at the exchange.

*

As they walk to Princess Asseylum's rooms, Neal falls asleep on his mother's shoulder. Slaine shuts the door behind them.

"Why were you awake so late, my princess?" He decides to ask, "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"I did. I am glad that I did, too, otherwise I would've never met your son. I have to say, I appreciate speaking with someone who didn't know who I was. It was quite exciting."

Slaine's cheeks burn once more. "S-Sorry, your highness."

"Oh, please, none of that. I did just say it was exciting, did I not?" She giggles at Slaine's worried expression. "Moving on, though, I wish I knew earlier that you were a male bearer. I could've helped you with Neal. Whether that be hide him or play with him, you know."

"That's kind of you," he says awkwardly.

"I'm glad I know now, though," she admits, taking a seat by the center table. "Please," she gestures to the other chair.

He sits beside her, careful not to jostle Neal too much. "Thank you," he whispers again.

"My pleasure. Listen," she says sadly. "I need to ask how you managed to hide away Neal for the last two years aboard my ship. And nearly two years before that... How did you hide your pregnancy? Is the father aboard? Is he a danger to you?" From her knowledge of male pregnancies, many people want to claim them because they are so valuable. The people who typically do so are predators of the worst sort: keeping the male bearers tied up in their basements, or to beds, or really anything to keep them from running away.

Slaine looks down at his son. "...Neal's father is an old friend of mine. I stayed with him for the first year and a half of Neal's life. And during my pregnancy." That is technically not a lie. Asseylum doesn't need to know his name. "And his father is no danger to either of us. In fact, he's one of the only people to not try to use me simply for my..." he closes his eyes, and Asseylum can tell that he's trying to think of the best word to use, "ability. He and I planned on getting married, as we loved each other even at that young age, but he was drafted into the Terran force before we could. Now, we don't know what to do... After all, Vers and Terra are enemies."

"And Neal?" She prompts him.

"He hid in my cabin's restroom cabinet when someone came by. I gave him a key to lock himself in."

The princess nods in understanding. "No one would question why you'd lock bathroom cabinets. People have all sorts of personal things in there."

Nodding his head, Slaine pets Neal's head, threading his fingers through the boy's hair. "Yes. I-I'm sorry, Princess Asseylum. If I had anyone else to take care of him, I would've done it in a heartbeat. I just... I don't want him to be sent to a foster home. But if I must..."

"You will do no such thing," she says, standing up. "You will allow him to stay here. During the day, while you tend to your duties, I will send one of my servants to care for Neal." She smiles at the sight of tears in Slaine's eyes.

Before they can spill over, the blonde asks, "Why... why would you do something so kind for me?"

She puts a cold hand on his cheek. "My best friend, from when I was a child, was a male bearer. He died in childbirth. He and the baby. If I can do something for you... I feel that he would be so, very happy, wherever he is," she looks to the glass skylight above them, watching the twinkling stars pass by. Taking Slaine's hand in hers, Asseylum gives it a light squeeze. "Come to me in the morning before your duties. I will ask a servant to accompany you to your chambers so you may introduce them to Neal."

"Thank you..." a stray tear does fall, but he quickly flicks it away with the back of his gloved wrist. He presses a kiss to Neal's forehead when the boy begins to wake up.

"Mmn... Mama?" He blinks up sleepily at his mother. "Miss Asseylum?"

"Neal, why don't we go back to our rooms? We need to let her sleep, as well."

"Okay, Mama. Bye-bye, Miss Asseylum," he waves sleepily at her. Slaine stands straight, bowing to her before taking his leave.

*

Slaine couldn't help but feel like he was being watched on their way back to the cabin. Though, at 2 AM, it was highly unlikely.

Just as he shut the door to his rooms, Neal squirms out of his mother's arms and walks over to the restroom. They both change into their nightclothes, which is really just a tshirt and pj shorts for both of them. They brush their teeth and wash their faces before retiring to the twin-sized bed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What's your name?"

Slaine is taken aback by that. "Why would you want to know such a thing?"

"Because Miss Asseylum asked for your name, an...and if I ever get lo...lost again, I can tell people."

Shaking his head, he wraps his arms around his son. "Baby, even if you knew, you couldn't tell people Mama's name. Mama is different than others, Miss Asseylum was a special case. If people learn that Mama had you, they'll want to take you away and lock me up."

"But why, Mama? I don't want to get taked away."

"...you just can't, baby. When you're older, Mama will tell you more. Okay?"

"Okay," he says quietly. "Hey, Mama...?" He asks again.

"What is it, honey?"

"I miss Daddy."

Ruffling his son's hair, he smiles and says, "Me, too, baby."

All is peaceful as they fall asleep, holding each other.

*

The Count stands outside the blonde boy's bedroom, practically giddy.

That marble-eyed teen is a male-bearer!

It's his lucky day. All he needs to do is kill the kid and bed the boy.

He stands outside Slaine's bedroom, watching, waiting.

He needs to make sure Slaine's asleep before barging in.

So he waits, and waits, his ear pressed to the door, ready to hear that steady breathing.

As it comes, he lets ten minutes pass before moving in.

Knocking on the door, he shouts, "Coming in, Troyard!"

Kind of pointless to let them fall asleep just to wake them up, but the blonde will be tired and groggy, and that's just what he wants.

To "accidentally" discover that child.

And boy, does he get it. Slaine across the room in a second, trying to get the child into hiding before Cruhteo sees him.

But that's not possible.

He spots them and supresses his malicious grin. Slaine is frozen, holding his son close to his chest. "Cruhteo-sama..."

"Heh. You know, Slaine-chan, you should be more careful as to where you let your brat go. Bad people might want to use you for their own selfish reasons," he amplifies his statement by walking toward them, pinning Slaine's body to the back wall. "Your Dom should've thought of a better way to keep you and the kid safe. Or, did he want nothing to do with you or your child from the beginning?"

"You're wrong! Daddy loves Mama and me!" The toddler shouts at him.

"Ooh, it speaks," Cruhteo chuckles darkly. "Ne, Slaine-chan, is the kid a bearer, as well?"

The blonde is visibly shaking, terrified and tormented and cornered. "I... I don't know, you don't learn until age five..."

Cruhteo smirks and leans in, whispering into the blonde's ear. "You know, lying to me in front of your child helps no one." He takes the child away from Slaine, slapping the young mother when he tries to get his child back.

The three year old struggles, kicking out his legs and his arms flying all over the place.

Eventually, he is able to shove the todldler into the bathroom, hard. The child trips and falls on the floor, sniffling when he pushes himself up.

"Your Mama and I are going to spend some... _quality ti_ _me_ together. Stay here like a good kid and don't interrupt," he says, pulling the door shut and locking it. When he turns back to Slaine, the boy is horribly terrified. "Now,  _strip_."

*

Asseylum couldn't go to sleep. It was killing her, not knowing who Neal's father was. The child definitely looks familiar. The brown hair he obviously got from his father, and while he got the color of his eyes from his mother, his eyes and nose took on an entirely different shape than Slaine's. They were less... sharp, they were more rounded and soft.

_But who do they remind me of?_

_Slaine said the father was Terran. He also implied that the father was older, but not too much older..._

She _hmm_ s, standing up and walking to her desk. She opens a private communication line to a Terran hospital. "Doctor Fukiomi, I'm calling in your IOU."

"Of course, your highness," the Terran woman says. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you please get me the birth certificate of a young Neal Troyard?"

Eyes widen, and the paper she was holding drops to the floor. "Um- Madam- I- I must pitifully request that you do not ask me to do that..."

"Why?"

"That file is under a level 5 classified clearance. I would not be able to access it without-"

"Without someone of equal standing to myself in the Terran military," Asseylum finishes, understanding. "But why would...?" She trails off. "Well, who put it under that clearance level?"

Doctor Fukiomi clicks around her computer. "Huh, that's odd."

"What is?"

"It seems that the one who restricted it to a level five is, in fact, only a level four clearance level."

" _Who_ is it?" She's getting frustrated.

"Inaho Kaizuka."

*

"Slaine-chan, you're taking my fingers in so well," Cruhteo laughs, the four fingers he has inside the boy curling and scissoring.

"N-No...! No..."

"Bet you can't want to have my cock inside you... you little slut."

Slaine is mortified that his son might be listening to this man, being so close but so far away. He prays to every god he knows of, praying that his son fell asleep and can't hear them.

He knows that this isn't the case, because he soon hears a muffled, "Don't hurt Mama!"

_Oh, gods, Neal... Neal. My precious son. Cover your ears and just fall asleep. Please. Please!_

"God, that kid of yours, Slaine-chan. He's so annoying," he yanks his fingers out of Slaine's ass, replacing them with something much bigger.

 _Inaho... save us._ He briefly thinks before he's penetrated.

*

"Open private communication line to Kaizuka Inaho," the princess states.

 _CODE?_ Her computer asks.

"Blue, Omega, Foxtrot, 9, 1, 0."

_ACCEPTED. NOW BEGINNING PRIVATE COMMUNICATION LINE WITH KAIZUKA INAHO._

"Hello, Princess Asseylum," Inaho greets her with his ever-stoic expression. His voice betrays that, however. He seems almost... happy to hear from her.

"Hello, Inaho-san. It is good to see you. Or, well, you know what I mean," she smiles.

"Same to you," he says, and there is a long-awkward silence before he continues, "May I ask, did you wish to speak to me about? I see that we are on a private line."

She opens and closes her hands. "Yes. I wanted to speak to you because I found out something about someone aboard my ship. Something... rather rare."

If Inaho's getting nervous, he certainly doesn't show it. "Pray tell, what is it that you found?"

"I found out about Neal Kaizuka Troyard."

That gets a small reaction out of him: his eyes widen like saucers. "Is he okay? Is Slaine alright?" He asks, his voice just above a whisper.

"They are fine, for now."

"...What happened?"

"While walking the ship, I came across the boy, your son, looking for his mother. I'm not sure how, as Slaine didn't tell me, but they were separated. I wanted to let you know that I understand the situation and plan to care for them while they serve the Vers Empire. If they wish to come to you on Terra, I will let them go."

Inaho goes to speak, but she interrupts him. "However, while I am extremely uncomfortable with the thought of this, I do have to say that on our way to my rooms, I heard someone walking away from us. I didn't tell Slaine, as I didn't want to worry him, it could've been nothing, but I want to know what you'd like for me to do. Send him to Terra, take him off my protective guard, give  _him_ a protective guard? What can I do?"

*

His master has already slapped him twice. "Next time you push me away, you're getting whipped."

"N-No!"

"Then don't push me away," Cruhteo growls, his heavy rhythm picking up once more.

"Ah! Mmnn..." he tries to muffle his voice by biting his knuckles.

Cruhteo grabs his wrist, yanking his hand away. "Let them all hear you, cutie. Ain't like your Dom's here to protect you right now, anyway."

 _Inaho... Inaho..._ his mind keeps repeating. _Save us..._

*

"If someone knows of his ability," Inaho begins, "they are likely to abuse him. Even after knowing him and being his friend for five years before learning of it, even I had trouble trying to hold myself back."

She nods. "Alright, well I will send someone to check on them--"

"Wait, he's in his chambers _alone_?!" Inaho shouts, obviously furious.

"I-I'm sending someone to check on him now," Asseylum says again, suddenly feeling inadequate that _Inaho_ , of all people, yelled at her.

"Don't bother," Inaho growls. "I'm on my way. I'm at a base ten minutes from your location. I'm going to make whoever touches him wish they were never born. I'm sorry, Princess, but if anything happens to Slaine or my son, I blame you."

"For what, exactly?" She asks, shocked.

"For not giving my family the protection they so obviously needed."

The screen dies.

*

Slaine is tied to a chair, wrapped in only a sheet. His eyes are covered with a black cloth.

He can see through it enough to know that Cruhteo is videotaping him.

"This young boy in my possession, Slaine Troyard, I just learned is a male-bearer. He may be used goods but he is a great fuck," Cruhteo chuckles, walking over to him.

Flinching away when Cruhteo reaches fof him, he earns himself a hard slap to the cheek. "Ah!"

"Shut up. I want to show your prospective future masters your face."

"N-No!" He wrenches his jaw from Cruhteo's grip.

"Or maybe I should just show them the moaning mess you become in bed?"

Slaine is obviously trembling, terror settling in his bones. "N-No... please..."

Instead, his hair is yanked back and his jaw propped open again. "Just know, boy, I could always have you suck me off. ...In fact, I like that idea. Who knows, maybe your Dom is watching right now, getting off on this."

He hears Cruhteo unzipping his pants with one hand, the other still in his hair, and he can't help the whimper that comes from his mouth.

"Or," that one word implies so much. "How about I go get your son, hm? Show them how cute he is. He'll be a real pretty Sub when he's older."

"NO!" Slaine yells, struggling with more vigor. "Don't you dare _touch_ my son!" It's not a plea. It's a demand.

Cruhteo seems caught off guard by that sudden outburst as he lets go of Slaine's hair. "You bitch," he slaps the blonde, hard.

Crying out, the chair falls back and Slaine hits his head against the metal floor.

He picks up the unconscious mother, dumping him on the bed.

"Hold on a moment while I teach this boy a lesson he won't soon forget," Cruhteo snarls, shutting off the camera.

*

To say Inaho was pissed when he arrived was an understatement. The fact that his Sub and child were publicly threatened will not do. 

He walked through the bay, practically throwing off his helmet.

"Where the fuck are they?" He asks the princess.

The blonde woman begins leading the way, already having woke some of her best people to come with them in case of a fight.

"His rooms are on the fourth floor. Number 12."

Inaho picks up the pace. "Who was that in the video?" He asks. The man was wearing a helmet of sorts to conceal his face.

"Sounds like Cruhteo. He's a Cou--"

"He's the Count that Slaine works for, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Swallowing hard, the brunet tries not to run for his girlfriend's rooms. "Do you have anyone that works in technology who can turn that camera back on?"

She looks at him oddly as they climb to the third floor. "Y-Yes, why?"

"Have them do it. I want everyone watching that video to see what happens when they touch what's mine."

*

The moment they reach the fourth floor is the moment the video comes back on. Slaine is now conscious, and Cruhteo is above him with a knife. "How about I carve my initials in your shoulder, baby?"

Inaho bolts for the door, finally reaching it and slamming it open just before the sharp weapon can touch his Sub's skin.

The two look over to see Inaho standing there.

"Inaho!" Slaine cries out, reaching for his Dom.

"Let him go, Cruhteo," he says. "Before you get hurt."

The Count simply laughs. "Kaizuka Inaho is your Dom?! Who would've thought! Everyone knew there was something between you two, despite the public appearance of hate."

He doesn't reply, simply walking forward and turning the camera toward them. He steps in front of it, giving a small, knowing smile. "Just so you know, this video is back on so that I can show you people what I do to those who try to hurt my girlfriend," Slaine visibly blushes, "or my son."

Rounding the Count, he throws him off the bed, not even allowing him to get back up before throwing a swift kick to the groin and punch to the head. He pulls out a gun, shooting the man in both knees and once in the shoulder blade.

The Count cries out obscenities, rolling around on the floor in pain."And that's all I can show you on camera. Now, you get to see him taken away by the Princess' men," he waves and walks out of the picture.

Everyone stands there in shock, jaws dropped. Inaho never even let the Count come back at him. The brunet makes his way over to Slaine, settling him down in his lap as they sit on the bed, watching Princess Asseylum's men leave with the Count.

Neal is released from the bathroom by the princess, and she immediately smiles at the boy's reaction to seeing his father.

"Daddy!" He shouts, rushing over to them. "Mama, are you okay? Daddy, how are you here?!"

Once the questions die down, the princess steps forward.

"I'm sorry to you all," she glances at Neal. "The moment I saw someone passing by, I should have assumed they heard our conversation. ...I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Surprisingly, Slaine speaks first, "It is not your fault, your highness. It is only the fault of the man who did this to me, you had no influence on his actions. But, I do thank you for your apology, anyway."

Tension visibly leaves her shoulders. "Well, I will go prepare for Count Cruhteo's trial. You all have a blessed reunion. I will be back in the afternoon with news."

*

SIX MONTHS LATER

*

"Daddy! Mama!" Neal rushes into their bedroom, hopping onto their bed.

"Good morning, darling," Slaine kisses his son's head.

Inaho's lip quirks up slightly. "Hey, kid."

"How's the baby, Mama?" Neal asks, rubbing his mother's large belly.

Slaine laughs. "She is fine, honey. Ooh, did you feel that?"

"I did!"

"She kicked your hand, she knows who her big brother is."

Neal practically squeals at that. "She knows me, she knows me!"

"I bet she's looking forward to playing with you," Inaho says and his son nods. "Listen, why don't we get up and I'll make us some omelets?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure," Slaine smiles at them.

Once Neal has left, Inaho leans over and kisses Slaine's belly. "She may not be mine biologically, but that sure as hell doesn't mean she's not mine."

Slaine takes a shaky breath. "I really don't deserve you, for all that you've done for me. I don't even deserve the Princess, for giving us this house."

Their home was a gift from the Princess who, while she knew her apology was accepted, wanted to do more for them.

The house is a split-level home located in Hokkaido with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Just big enough for their growing family.

After the trial, Princess Asseylum forced the Count to sell all of his extra real estate and give the money he earned, as a result, to them. Once he did that, he was sentenced to life in prison.

They now have more than enough to never have to work again. Inaho does work, however, but just because he wants to. He's no longer in active duty, but works in I.T. for the United Intelligence Agency.

Princess Asseylum also wanted to pay for their wedding, but they refused. "We have more than enough from the Count to do that," Slaine once told her.

But he did allow her to be his Maid of Honor. She was so giddy when he asked her. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She giggled.

Once they found out about the baby, that moved up the timeline so Slaine could fit into his dress. Yes: Princess Asseylum managed to get him to wear a wedding gown, much to Inaho's pleasure.

"I really don't deserve you, our kids, or the Princess," he rubs Slaine's extended stomach. "But I am more than happy to have you all anyway."

"It's the same for me. I love you," Slaine tells him while he braids his shoulder-length hair.

"And I love you." They kiss again.

"Mama! Daddy!" Neal calls up the stairs, startling them apart. "Are we still making omelets?"

Laughing, Inaho helps Slaine up, who's a little wobbly on his feet thanks to the added weight. "Yes, yes. We're on our way down!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel with older!Neal. Not sure. If I did a sequel, what would you want to see? Their wedding? The birth of the second baby?
> 
> *
> 
> Also, this is what a six-months pregnant belly looks like: https://www.google.com/amp/www.momjunction.com/articles/sixth-month-pregnancy_00363380/%3Famp%3D1?source=images
> 
> *
> 
> Comment. Kudos. Bookmark me!


End file.
